


the only one for me  | a modern snow white au

by stxvetony



Series: stony one-shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fanart, Fanart in Second Chapter, Fluff, Getting Together, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Pining, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: a snow white au in which tony is snow white, steve is the prince, howard is the evil queen, and the avengers are the seven dwarves.- fan art in second chapter -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is inspired from a tumblr post by @imaginestevetony and also the fact that rdj (aka the biggest stony shipper) tweeted the snow white parallel with him and chris. so the result of that was um this trash of a fic . it's honestly kind of based off snow white, so it's definitely not the complete copy of the story, only inspired i guess?thanks so much for giving this a chance and reading! feedback is definitely appreciated :) also go follow my tumblr, @stxvetony !

Some time ago, an unhappy couple gave birth to a son. The young boy had porcelain skin, a full head of slightly curly hair, and sparkling amber eyes. Tony Stark should have been lauded as a prince, treated as one of the most important people in the world. Instead, he found himself to have the most unhappy childhood, tormented with abuse, loneliness, and free of very much love.

 

Maria Stark locked herself away, as if the young Tony simply didn’t have a mother. So, Howard Stark, who simply knew how to be cold, uncaring, and be a businessman making money, took out his anger on his son.

 

Tony was fifteen when he decided to run away from home. At this point, he now knew the many masks he could keep up to portray himself as someone who was perfectly fine. He was a genius, building his first circuit board as only a child, and already building quite a few robots, his father having grown worried that his teenage son who would pass him in achievement, in recognition. And so, the past few years, the abuse, the demeaning, condescending glances passed over him grew worse than it had ever been before.

 

And so, Tony left. He left with his drawn up plans of making an AI, he left with only a couple hundred dollars stuffed in his back, and he left with the world in front of him. Perhaps a cruel world, but a world free of Howard nonetheless. Tony left with his eyes on the horizon, knowing that he wouldn’t perhaps ever be free from Howard’s influence, but he could at least try to make a life for himself.

 

. . .

 

Steve Rogers was trudging along the sidewalk, on his way to pick flowers in an attempt to impress Peggy Carter, the girl he had harbored a crush on for perhaps 2 years, when he met Tony Stark. Steve wasn’t quite sure who the other kid was, as if he ever watched TV or kept up with the tabloids, he probably would have recognized the other boy. Lost in his own world, Steve physically stumbled directly into the Tony, who was looking lost and confused.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” The other boy shouted at Steve, his voice breaking unusually silent city around them.

 

Steve looked up in shock, and when his eyes met with the person in front of him, the world halted to a stop around them. It was some cliche scene out of a book or a movie, one that he thought would never truly happen in real life. The other teenager’s eyes were peering into his soul, harboring a depth, a complication that Steve wasn’t sure he could ever begin to understand. They were mysterious, almost cold as if he lacked emotional depth. But at a second glance, there was almost some sort of light peeking out, a happiness, and emotion locked up behind layers sure, but there nonetheless.

 

And it was this light which caused Steve to reach out to help the other kid, instead of mumbling a sorry and rushing in the other direction. “I’m sorry. I’m Steve! Do you need help or something?”

 

The other kid blinked in shock, probably not expecting someone to so readily help him. “I’m Tony.” He smiled hesitantly. “I need to hide somewhere but I don’t really know where to um...”

Steve wasn’t quite sure what spurred him, but the words tumbled out of the mouth before his brain caught up and he could stop himself. “I can help you. Come on, my friends and I can hide you.” And before he knew it, his hand was in Tony’s, dragging him down a small valley to where his friends shares an apartment.

 

. . .

 

Tony stared in wonderment at Steve who was walking purposefully in front of him. The guy was surely something else, as Tony was pretty sure he had never met someone who was so readily willing to help some random kind they met off the streets.

 

Stepping across the steps, as Steve opened the door, the first sense that overwhelmed Tony was the sense of pure joy from the tiny room inside. The room was probably only about the size of his closet back at the lonely mansion, back what it lacked in size, it made up for the sheer amount of talking as Tony found himself staring back at a handful of 6 people lounging around.

 

The rest of them looked up from where they were watching TV and shouting at each other, abruptly becoming quiet as they stared at both of them curiously, Tony more so than Steve.

 

“Um, Steve who is this?” One of them who had a metal arm piped up from the couch.

 

“Guys, this is Tony. Can you guys hide him and spare a room or something? I think he’s on the run from someone.”

 

The rest of them simply stared back at him in shock, uncomprehending the situation, and just why a random stranger that Steve found showed up on their doorstep. “Steve, why are are you just picking up people from the street?” Tony found himself staring in the disapproving eyes of a scary redhead who looked she had snap himself quite literally, into half.

 

“Guys, please? He just needs someone to like protect him. I think he’s a good guy. Besides he’s probably the same age as us.”

 

“Sure.” One of them get off the floor where they were sitting. “I’m Sam. The one with the metal arm is Bucky who is dating that scary redhead, Natasha. Thor is the one probably in the kitchen right now he speaks basically in old english but he’s basically a puppy if you get past his looks. Clint is the idiot laying on the couch. Bruce is that nerdy guy with the glasses, so if you like science stuff you’ll probably get along great with him.”

 

Tony smiled hesitantly. “Hey guys. Thank you.”

 

. . .

 

Tony quickly found himself slipping seamlessly into the small group of friends. They meshed well together, and after Tony finally broke down one day , and spilled his life story and reason why he was running away from home, none of them judged him. If anything, they became fiercely protective of him, Steve more so than everyone else.

 

And then, there was the subject of Steve. Steve was certainly something else. The guy found him on the street of all places, giving him a home, a family which he had so long been deprived of. Sometimes, Tony found himself looking at Steve in a different light, as if he could fall in love with him, but quickly pushed it out of his thoughts. After all, someone like Steve deserved much better than Tony, a messed up teenager on a run from his dad.

 

For a month, everything seemed almost like it would work out, and Tony began to actually live his life without existing in constant fear of being found by his dad and taken back to the cold mansion where he would again, endure the torment and loneliness daily. He wasn’t sure he could handle that anymore, especially after figuring how to live as he spent more and more time with the rest of the group.

 

Nowadays, Tony found himself smiling much more, as he talked science with Bruce, who had quickly become his best friend, as they dubbed themselves the “Science Bros”, and everyday at dinner, Tony relaxed even more so as he argued with everyone else, finally fitting in to something for the first time in his life.

 

Everything was okay for once, but Tony should’ve known better than thinking everything was going to be okay. After all, Howard Stark had perhaps the greatest reach and influence in the United States, perhaps even the world. With his endless connections, he could easily find Tony, not by himself of course though, Howard could never care enough about Tony to put his own effort towards doing anything for him, but probably hired another person to throw money at to find his own son.

 

Tony was lounging around, currently in the middle of attempting to build his AI with Bruce’s occasional help, when the doorbell rang, disturbing his thoughts as he dragged himself off the couch to answer the door. Normally, the others would be the ones answering the door on the weekend, considering Tony was technically hiding in their house, but today, most of them had gone out to get some stuff back for the apartment, leaving Tony by himself. Tony never did ask why so many of them were cramped into this tiny apartment, why they didn’t seem to have homes of their own, or family they frequently talked about.

 

Tony opened the door to be greeted by someone he had thought disappeared from his life. He found himself face to face with the wide eyes of his best friend.

 

“Rhodey?” Tony laughed, before hugging his friend tightly in pure joy. Rhodey was perhaps the only friend his father ever allowed Tony to hang out with, most likely because his best friend’s parents were quite powerful themself, and could benefit Stark Industries, not because Howard had done so out of love for Tony.

 

“Hey Tones.” Rhodey smiled in front of him. However, he also looked like he had grown about 3 years older, tired and subdued, in stark contrast of the usual bantering that went on between the two of them.

 

“Honeybear! How did you find me...?” Tony ventured hesitantly, preparing himself for the worst.

 

Rhodey looked away, uncomfortable, and this was the first sign that something was wrong, simply because not once had Tony ever seen Rhodey almost bashful in front of him. A cold thought crossed through his mind, and he snapped his head up to look at his friend who had yet to step into the small place Tony had grown to call home.

 

“Rhodey... Are you here to?”

 

“Your father hired me to find you and take you home.” Rhodey smiled sadly.

 

Tony’s heart grew cold, and he quickly packed away from the door, reaching to close the door in front.

 

“Wait!” Rhodey caught Tony’s arm, and Tony’s heartbeat quickened even more, fear creeping into his heart for the first time in somewhile. “I’m not... I’m not here to bring you back Tones.”

 

“What?”

 

Rhodey smiled wistfully. “Give me more credit here. I love you Tones, and I-I always figured that you would run away someday. I wanted to help you run away if I’m being honest. You’re happy here, and all I wanted for you is for you to finally have some happiness in your life.”

 

“Oh.” Tony stumbled back slightly, his energy dissipating. “Why are you here then?”

 

“I just wanted to see my best friend.” Rhodey gingerly stepped across the threshold into the small joined living room and kitchen.

 

Tony smiled. “I missed you too.”

 

The two of them sat with each other, before Tony looked up back at his best friend. “What about my father? What are you going to tell him?”

 

“I guess I’ll tell him that I never found you.”

 

Tony waved goodbye to Rhodey after a while talking and catching up, the two of them not exchanging any means of contact for the fear of Howard, once again, but Rhodey promised that he would visit if he could, before vanishing.

 

. . .

 

By the next time someone rang the doorbell in the search for Tony, his life had gone somewhat back to normal, despite the drastic safety measures that now covered the apartment after Rhodey came and Tony realized his father was indeed looking for him.

 

Once again, Tony was home alone when the doorbell rang. This time on the other side of the door was someone Tony didn’t recognize, who introduced himself as “Mr. Stane”.

 

“Are you Tony?”

 

“Um, Yeah. Who’s asking?”

 

The man pulled out a badge from the breast pocket of his suit. “Hi. I’m Mr. Stane, and I’m the vice president of the National Academy of Inventors. We would like to talk to you about the AI you have made which we had just recently got word of.”

 

Tony lit up like someone flicked on a switch inside him, constantly jumping up at any chance of talking about science or flaunting his own achievements with someone. “Yes! Please come right in.”

He opened the door a little further, too busy humming and trying to remember all the parts of his device, therefore, missing the little smirk of Obadiah which vanished in a second.

 

Before things could escalate any further however, the door to the place opened, and in marched Steve who looked fatigued. Steve took one look at the scene in front of him with Obadiah, and quite literally, exploded. Angrily dragging the much bigger man, Steve shut the door, but not more yelling after him: “And don’t come back!”

 

Tony looked angrily back at Steve. “What the fuck? That was my one chance to finally make a name for myself, but what do you do? You ruined my life! I know you’re protective but it was literally a fucking --”

 

Steve grabbed Tony by the shoulders, his eyes crackling as if there was some sort of electricity present. “I was saving your fucking life, and saving you from your dad that’s what I was doing. Do you even know who that is? His fucking name is Obadiah Stane, also known as one of your dad’s biggest business allies who is also very well known for killing his enemies.”

 

Tony glared back at Steve. “I could have defended myself, I don’t need you rushing in and saving me every single time as if you were some kind of -- fucking Prince Charming or something.”

 

They stared at each other, breathing on each other face’s in anger, before Tony realized how close they were, noses practically touching each other.

 

Steve looked at him, before his gaze went down to Tony’s lip, and he angrily slammed Tony into a wall, and sealing his lips on Tony’s.

 

Tony couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t like those kisses in the movies where everything suddenly becomes all right with the world, all their problems fade away, and fireworks randomly burst around them.

 

This kiss was a whole mess of passion, dirty, but at the same time, almost sweet. Tony found himself closing his eyes, reveling in the furiousness behind the kiss. It was a kiss that almost seemed forbidden, and Tony was painfully aware that he was kissing Steve out of all people, instead of simply losing himself in the kiss, he pried Steve off of him.

 

Steve stumbled back looking at Tony in horror. “Fuck. I'm so sorry -- look it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

 

Tony simply put his finger over Steve’s lips, holding him in closer and kissing him. This time it was sweet, truly a scene straight out of the movies or a book. Where everything suddenly seemed alright with the world, and before he knew it, there was tangle of limbs and they stumbled onto Tony’s makeshift bed.

 

 

**_5 years later_ **

 

 

Tony woke up in Steve’s arms as usual, grumbling when the light from the blinds hit him in the eye. He turned over to Steve’s chest who was loosely spooning him from behind, stuffing his face back into the darkness.

 

Steve laughed softly, and gently pried a grumbling Tony’s eyes open. “Morning, sweetheart.”

 

“Too early.” Tony mumbled.

 

The past 5 years had been a complete whirlwind for Tony. After well, getting together with Steve, Tony found himself living, eventually enrolling in the same high school that all the rest of his friends went. Howard died when Tony was 17, and he should have felt perhaps even a little sympathy for his father, but all he could feel was the pure relief that he didn’t have to hide and live in the ever present fear anymore.

 

Steve and Tony had ditched the small apartement with the friends after Tony inherited Stark Industries, which was now the world’s top technological and scientific company. He was happy.

 

Tony looked up to look at the blues of Steve’s eye, playing with the ring which now sat on his finger.

 

“Thank you for saving me, my Prince Charming.”


	2. fan art

 

creds to the talented @sarah-the-artiste on tumblr! go give her a follow :) 


End file.
